A need exists to provide detection of signals in the simplest and most reliable manner. Such signals are, for example, voltages which are to be detected, one example being battery voltage. Battery voltage is, for example, used in the course of determining a battery's state. However, other signals, for example sensor signals, must also be detected and subsequently analyzed in a simple and reliable manner.
It is possible to use low-pass filter circuits to determine smoothed voltage values. These types of circuits are considered relatively costly.